In the field of carpets, nylon filament is generally preferred for the pile because of its look (luster), feel (silky), and dryability. In some applications, the look and soft feel of polyester filament is desirable. However, nylon and polyester are relatively expensive.
An object of the present invention is to provide blends of nylon or polyester that will be significantly less expensive than pure nylon or polyester yet will retain, in large part, desirable attributes attributable to the nylon and polyester resins.